Kickin it in miami with Austin and Ally
by Littlec112
Summary: Kim and the gang including Grace Julie and Kelesy all head out to Miami to visit Kim's cousin Austin Moon when they are there will they play match maker or will they all find love themselves. Its a crazy wild adventure when you combined these two crazy groups. Ihope you like my story its my first fanfiction. Please read and review! :)
1. Chapter 1

Kim's pov

I ran as fast as I could to the dojo. I had amazing news to tell the guys! I ran through the dojo's doors huffing and puffing. All the guys look at me as if I had just grew two heads! "WHAT?! Jerry comes running in late all the time!" I yelled at the guys. "anyway that doesn't matter I have great news! I'm going to Miami to visit my cousin!" I paused hoping maybe one of them would catch on, which they didn't. " and I'm allowed to take you guys! GRACE, KELSEY, AND JULIE ARE GOING TOO!" I was yelling at the end cause I was so excited. All the guys began to cheer once it had sunk in. They all gave me a bug group hug and Jerry was going on and on, on how he is going to get Grace as his girlfriend. "okay everyone meet me at the airport at six tomorrow morning. If you are not there I will leave without you...JERRY!" I then turned around and went to my house to pack.

* * *

Once I was done packing it was around five. All the girls came over for a sleepover before tomorrow. Grace was the first to talk "so Kimmy are you excited to spend a whole three months with Jackson?" "I don't like him!" I said as I felt myself start to blush." that's right! You don't like him you love him!" Kelsey said while smiling like a dork. I just rolled my eyes. "so Gracie what's up with you and your jer bear?" "so kim who is your cousin anyway?" " Nice way to change the subject but Austin Moon."

* * *

Austin's Pov

"Austin! Your cousin Kim is coming tomorrow with a munch of friends." "KIM IS COMING? YES! I havent seen her in forever!" i yelled with excitement. "Yes! I send her down to Sonic Boom. I bet you'll be there all day hanging out with Ally." "MOM! I don't like her!" I told my mom. "Yes you do. I can tell by the way you look at her." whatever I mumbled mostly to myself. I may have a tiny crush on her but it is nothing. "I'm going to sleep." I told my mom as I started to walk up the stairs. I heard a faint night honey behind me. I got ready for bed and lied down. I was thinking of what was held for tomorrow..


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's pov

After Grace had her little scream fest about how Austin Moon is my cousin i made all the girls help me finish packing. After we were all done packing and making jokes about my liking Jack it was midnight. So we all went and hit the sack.

* * *

I woke up first and took a shower. I then blow dried my hair and straightened it. I dressed in bright pink skinny jeans a white crop tee with a black sparkly heart and a light pink tank underneath. I put on black sparkly flats and to complete my look light makeup and my heart neclace Jack got me for Christmas. I never take it off. Once i was done I woke up the rest of the girls. "Tring to impress Jackie there Kimmy?" Grace asked as she saw what i was wearing. I just simply rolled my eyes and told them we had to go. Once we got to the airport we waited for the guys. Jack came shorly after us. Let me tell you he look like a zombie. "Man Jack you get any sleep last night?" Kelesy asked him. "Shut up! My little sister kept bugging me to stay up with her since I'll be gone for three monthes." Jack's little sister was adorable! She was seven and so sweet. Milton came with Eddie. They were both pretty awake. Jerry came right at six complaining it was to early in the morning to be up. Once we went through everything we got on the plane. Jack sat next to me in the window seat. Jerry and grace were behind us. Eddie and Kelesy were in front of us and last Julie and Milton in front of them. Jack and i chatted awhile about Austin and other things but he shortly fell asleep from his lack of sleep. (**_I hope that makes sense that sentence)_** i soon drifted into my own deep sleep. I woke up to find myself sleeping on Jack's shoulder. I blushed and i was lucky he was still sleeping so he didnt see me. But of course Grace did.

* * *

Austin's pov

I was sitting on the counter talking to Ally as she worked. Dez walked in "Austin when is your cousin getting here?" "Like i know Dez, I'm not Kim!" Once we were all done talking I pulled out my phone to play a game. All of a sudden I'm laying on the groung with a fourteen year old blond girl smiling down at me. "KIM!" I screamed. She jumps up, "one and only!" "Oh my god it's AUSTIN MOON!" some burnette screamed.

* * *

Kim's pov

"Grace shut up! He is only my cousin!" I yelled at her. "Only your cousin.. Only your cousin!" she screamed and ran up him and I dont think she will be letting go any time soon. The rest of the gang finally showed up. Jerry went straight over to a pretty burnette girl and asked his signiture catch phase "what it do girl?" she replied with a simple "i like blonds and who gets atleast a c average." I bursted out laughing so hard. I like this girl whoever she is. Just then a short latinomgirl walked in wearing a fish hat "Guess who gotta job at- JERRY!" "Yo! Trish!"

* * *

Ally's pov

"Trish who is that?" I asked her about the boy who tried to hit on me. "Oh this is my cousin Jerry!" I nodded. "Wait! What is going on?" i asked slightly confused. Austin finally got away from the burnette. "Well this is my cousin Kim." he hugged the pretty blond that had tackled him to the floor moments ago. Thank she is his cousin or i would have a problem. Fine I'll admit it i have a tiny crush on Austin Monica Moon. Kim then started to speak "Eddie" she pointed to a short afraican american chubby boy. "Milton." A tall red headed nerdy looking boy. "Kelesy" a brown haired short girl. "Grace" the tall tan burnette girl who was the one freaking out about Austin. "Julie" a burnette nerdy looking girl holding hands with Milton. "and last but not least Jack" a tall handsome brunet boy. Austin is still cutier though. "Oh I see your saving the best for last Kimmy!" Grace said to her. Kim turned bright red. Awwe she likes him! Jack just smirked and shook his head. the rest of the gang bursted out laughing. "Shut up! I dont like Jack!" Kim yelled embrassed.


	3. Chapter 3

Kim's pov

"So Austin who are all your friends?" "Dez" A tall skinny red head dressed in wild colored clothes. "Trish" A short spanish looking girl with really curly black hair. (Jerry's cousin I guess.) "And Ally!" a short pretty burnette with curly hair with caramel dip dyed. I can tell Austin likes he because he has a faint pink blush covering his cheeks. They would make a cute couple if you ask me. "So Kimberly how do you know everyone?" Austin asked. "Well all of the guys and I do karate together and the girls cheerleading and Julie is Milton's Girlfriend." Dez Stepped up "who is the best fighter? I wanna fight him!" Everyone stepped back and pointed at Jack. He simply walked up to Dez and stood there. Dez throw a punch which Jack easily caught and flipped him. "All man! I just lost!" Dez pouted like a four year old.

* * *

Ally's pov

We all headed to Austin's house for everyone to unpack. "Aunt Mimi!" Kim yelled as she went to hug her aunt. "Kim you have grown so much since i seen you last!" Trish and I went to help all the girls unpack. The room they were staying in had two twin beds, a couch that folds into a twin sized bed and a window seat that was big enough for someone to sleep on. Grace and Kelesy claimed the beds. Julie the couch and Kim the window seat. "So what's up with you and my cousin Ally?" Kim questioned. "Nothing I'm just his songwriter and best friend. What's up with you and Jack hun?" "NOTHING! WHY DOES EVERYONE ASKE THAT?" Kim yelled. " Because, Sweetie you're in love with him and everybody can see it." Grace said. " No, I am not!" Kim said with a southren accent. " Kim your accent comes out when you lie." Kelesy said. Kim blushed knowing she was caught. "So Grace you and Jerry huh?" Trish asked. "I dont know I like him, but he isnt the brightest bulb in the box. Ya know?" Grace answered. "See Kim! Grace can admit her feelings for Jerry! Why cant you?" Julie stated. Kim throw a pillow at her head which hit her pretty hard.

* * *

Trish's pov

Okay so Ally likes Austin, which i knew. Grace likes Jerry, they would be cute. Kim likes Jack and they seem perfect for each other. Awe I love love! " Kelesy you and Eddie i hear?" Kim questioned. "Like I love him and all but I want him to back the first move! Ya know?" Yeah and yeses were heard around. "So Trish who do you like?" Grace asked. Shit, i thought they forgot about me! "Oh you know jdhdifm." I said as I covered my mouth with my hand. I did the same thing again but this time Ally heard who I said. Her eyes grew as big as plates. She was about to say it but, i picked her up and carried her out the room. "Ahhhh! Trish put me down!" "Okay! Remember you said put you down!" I said as I dropped Ally in front of the guys room. She let out a girly scream as she hit the floor. All the guys popped out to see what happened. They find Ally laying on the floor. Austin offers Ally his hand which she gladly exepts. " Trish when i said put me down i didnt mean drop me!" "Sorry! My bad!"

* * *

Grace's pov

"Kim!" Mimi yelled from downstairs. "I wanna meet your friends!" "Come lets get the guys." i told the girls. "Why so fast? Miss Jack already?" Kelesy asked teasingly. Kim got up and left. By the time we all made it downstairs, Kim was there with all the guys. She was standing next to Jack talking. I think its cute how they both likre each other but, wont admit it. "So Kim who are all your friends? You have a pretty big group!" "Mimi I would like you to meet Julie, Kelesy, Grace, Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Jack." "Well it's nice to meet you all! Mike should be home later tonight!"

* * *

Ally's pov

"lets all go get something to eat and get to know each other better." Austin suggested. They all said sure or okay but a loud yes was heard from Eddie. We went out to eat at Mini's. We sat in this order Trish, Dez, Austin, me, Grace, Kim, Jack, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, Julie, and Kelesy. We told each other stories. I found out Jack was really good at karate by what all his friends say. I also found out who likes who.

GraceXJerry

KelesyXEddie

JulieXMilton

TrishXDez

And the cutest KimXJack.

* * *

Kelesy's pov

So we have been in Miami for like four hours. Let me tell you everyone is aewsome! I need to get all the girls together so we can get Jack and Kim together! They are just so cute! "Can Ally and Trish sleepover Austin? " " Yeah its our movie night anyway!"

* * *

Mimi's pov

I may be 32 but, I act like a teenager. I think its funny how Jerry is 15 Jack is 14 and the rest are 13. Dez and Trish are 15. Austin and Ally are 14. When they came back they started to set up for their movie night. Dez, Trish, Jerry, and Grace sat on the couch. Milton, Julie, Eddie, and Kelesy sat on the other couch. I sat on the rocking chair. Austin got extra blankets and pillows. Jack and Kim share a blanket on the floor. Austin and Ally did the same.


End file.
